In the art of making tires, it is desirable to employ rubber vulcanizates that demonstrate reduced hysteresis loss, i.e., less loss of mechanical energy to heat. Hysteresis loss is often attributed to polymer free ends within the cross-linked rubber network, as well as the disassociation of filler agglomerates. The proportion of bound rubber within the vulcanizate is also important, as increased bound rubber provides better wear resistance.
Functionalized polymers have been employed to reduce hysteresis loss and increase bound rubber. The functional group of the functionalized polymer is believed to interact with a filler particle and thereby reduce the number of polymer free ends. Also, the interaction between the functional group and the filler particles reduces filler agglomeration, which thereby reduces hysteretic losses attributable to the disassociation of filler agglomerates (i.e., Payne effect).
Conjugated diene monomers are often anionically polymerized by using alkyllithium compounds as initiators. Selection of certain alkyllithium compounds can provide a polymer product having functionality at the head of the polymer chain. A functional group can also be attached to the tail end of an anionically-polymerized polymer by terminating a living polymer with a functionalized compound.
For example, trialkyltin chlorides, such as tributyl tin chloride, have been employed to terminate the polym erization of conjugted dienes, as well as the copolymerization of conjugated dienes and vinyl aromatic monomers, to produce polymers having a trialkyltin functionality at the tail end of the polymer. These polymers have proven to be technologically useful in the manufacture of tire treads that are characterized by improved traction, low rolling resistance, and improved wear.
Because functionalized polymers are advantageous, especially in the preparation of tire compositions, there exists a need for additional functionalized polymers. Moreover, because precipitated silica has been increasingly used as reinforcing particulate filler in tires, functionalized elastomers having affinity to silica filler are needed.